Children of Discord
by Scribbleness
Summary: Affairs always start an endless maze of problems and complications. Laguna and Julia were going through a tough time in their marriage and sought comfort from other people. In a wicked twist of fate, the fruits of their careless past, Squall and Rinoa, found their way to each other. Will the truth become their test of strength, or will it tear more hearts apart?
1. A Start to an End

**Disclaimer** : Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, is definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

 **Author's Note** : This idea hit me like a brick, and I thought it fits perfectly as a Squinoa. The connection makes perfect sense! I was just picturing what would Squall and Rinoa do when they realize that their parents, Julia and Laguna, had a previous affair but pursued other people (Julia to Fury, and Laguna with Raine). What if the reverse happened? It took me a while to get this story together (it is very hard to anticipate possibilities that could happen), so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The roaring of the engine filled the silence in the car as he tried to keep a steady hand and keep the road straight. 10 minutes into the drive, he was becoming less stiff, but his heart would suddenly skip a beat with worry. Silence kept on eating him inside, and he was beginning to hope his wife on the passenger's seat would say something, anything to let him know that she was okay.

There was more silence.

"Is she beautiful?" she sobbed.

He took a deep breath.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yes."

"How far is she?"

"Seven months."

"Seven months?" she choked. "All this time for the past seven months, you've been screwing someone else? From Winhill? Your assignment in that place finished nine months ago!"

"It doesn't mean anything."

"She's pregnant, Laguna." she yelled. "She's pregnant and you only told me after she's seven months in! Don't tell me it doesn't mean anything, of course it means something!"

"Julia…" Laguna pulled over. He faced her. "Julia, please."

"You've been seeing her while you were already here! How long? 10 months? 11 months? A year?!" more tears were forming in Julia's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Laguna intercepted. "I'm sorry… okay? I'm sorry. I promise I won't see her anymore. I'll never see her anymore."

"Oh, really? Of course you'll see her, you have a son, Laguna. A son with her! A son!" Julia sobbed.

"It was a mistake, okay? Please, Julia."

"I know we're going a rough patch in our marriage."

"No, no we're not." Laguna reached for her.

"Yes, Laguna, don't deny it!" Julia pushed his arms away. "How could you do this? How could you do this to me? To us?"

There was a pause. Laguna fought to find the right words to answer her. Emotions. Emotions were what made him feel so strongly for Raine. Loneliness from being away from home and Julia made him look for another woman's company. Sadness from what he and Julia were going through before he left for the mission made him seek comfort from someone else. Someone who would make things work for him. Someone to assure him that everything would be okay. But never like this. He never intended for the affair to go this far.

"I'm done." Julia said. "You can go back now to her in Winhill."

Julia opened her side of the door and walked away.

"Julia!" Laguna opened his own side of he door and went after Julia. "Please, come back!"

As if she didn't hear anything, Julia didn't stop walking away.

"Please, let's work this out! Let's talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about, Laguna." Julia replied without turning around. "Go home."

Laguna stopped on his tracks as he watched Julia go farther on the streets of Galbadia. Maybe time was all she needed to clear her head. Maybe time will give her the chance to change her mind. And when she comes back home, maybe she would talk to him, or at least he could talk to her. What time would she be home? How long should he wait for her?

What if she never comes back?

* * *

"Good afternoon Sir, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, where's the restaurant and bar?"

"Please head down the spiral staircase and you'll see it right there."

"Okay, thank you."

"My pleasure."

Julia approached the female receptionist. "Hey."

"Hey! Julia!"

Julia smiled, and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Julia? What's wrong honey?"

Julia wiped her tear. "Nothing. It's just, me and Laguna. We're going through something."

"Oh no."

"I just… I'm okay. I just want to drop by and maybe, you know, get my mind off that…"

"Yes honey, of course. Hold on." the receptionist faced another behind the desk to endorse the frontline job to her. She went inside a door and after a minute, she was on the other side of the desk, walking to Julia.

"Hey." Julia greeted again.

"Oh, Julia." the receptionist hugged her.

"I just want to stay here for a while."

"Yes, sure, for as long as you need."

Julia pulled away. "I'll just hit the bar, if that's okay."

"Of course." the receptionist examined her. "What happened?"

Julia shook her head. "We're just going through a bad time. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." the receptionist place an arm around Julia and lead her down the spiral staircase. "I'll join you after my shift, okay?"

Julia nodded.

"You may perform anytime you want, anytime you're ready. The stage is yours for the taking. I'll be here in a while."

"Sure. Thank you."

Julia headed straight to the bar and listened to the music played by the resident pianist. She received a nod from him as she sat. Another man caught her attention, a regular at the place. He approached her from across the room and stood by her at the bar.

"It's nice to see you here again." he said.

"Good evening, General Caraway. How have you been?"

"I've been good. And yourself? You look exhausted."

"I am. It's been a long day for me."

"As is mine. Need a drink?"

"Not now. I may perform, or may not."

"Why not?"

Julia shook her head. "Not in the mood. And I don't really like ruining my songs because of my mood."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Julia kept silent.

"Was it Loire?"

Julia turned to him, and he looked back.

"This must have a long backstory."

"Can you tell, General?" she replied.

"Fury, please." he replied. "And it's the marriage that always entails problems, doesn't it. What happened?"

"Nothing that I want to talk about." Julia choked on her words.

"Okay."

The pianist began playing a new song, the one Julia wrote for her husband before they tied the knot. She almost made it to fame when a visiting music producer lauded her performance. She was offered a record deal, which she turned down. At that time, all she wanted was to live with her own family. Money would be nice, but the public attention she knew follows would ruin the peaceful life she wanted for herself and Laguna. She opted to settle down in a quiet little house in Galbadia while she sang as a profession at Galbadia Hotel.

"This song is the reason I keep coming back here." The General said, breaking the silence between them. "I like seeing you perform. No matter how many times I watch and listen to it, I always look forward to it, anticipate it."

Julia smiled.

"I miss hearing you sing again, Julia. I missed seeing you here." Fury placed his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I missed you."

Julia looked at the sight of the sweet, comforting General. It had been a while since Laguna said something like that to her, and then, for the first time in what seemed like a long time, she felt wanted again. Missed. Cared for. Was this the feeling his mistress had when Laguna wooed her? It sure was when Julia first met him. And the General, one who was known for his hardened attitude in battle, was giving her all the attention she needed.

Julia leaned against the bar and faced him. Fury turned to her and was met with a soft smile.

"Are you, by any chance, checked in here, General?"

Fury returned a smile. "Yes."

"How is it?"

"It's big enough for one, but as always expected, it's cozy."

"Let's go see your room."

* * *

.

.

.

Laguna woke up to the gurgling sounds of vomit in the bathroom. He paused for a while, waiting for any more sound that would follow. She threw up again. This time, she was gagging. He slid off his bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Julia?"

The door was slightly ajar, light peeking from the space, and the figure of Julia sitting on the floor. Laguna kneeled beside his wife and placed his arms around her. "Julia, are you okay?"

Julia leaned her head on Laguna's chest. "Hmm." She murmured.

"What are you feeling? Is something wrong?"

Julia gave a weak sob. "I might be pregnant."

Laguna froze and pulled away. A moment passed as he tried to find truth in Julia's face. "Really?"

Julia looked at him, her eyes teary and puffy.

He let out a soft chuckle that grew into laughter and pulled Julia back in his arms. "Thank you, Julia. I promise to stay by you, I'll never leave you. I'll give you everything. Thank you for this blessing." At last they were given a child. His family was finally complete, and it was his second chance of happiness. Suddenly, nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore, except what he had to do to make sure his family lived in the best of things. His chest felt lighter, and the future was suddenly clearer and brighter to Laguna.

"We'll work this out, okay?"

She stayed silent. She lifted her limp arms and embraced Laguna back.

"Okay."

* * *

"Laguna."

Laguna looked up from the article on his hand. "Hey, Kiros, Ward."

Two men, one of them darker and slimmer named Kiros, and the other taller and bulkier they called Ward, approached Laguna's desk and sat on the two empty chairs in front of him. "I heard about the pregnancy news. Congrats." Kiros said.

Ward made a hand gesture.

Kiros chuckled. "Ward wanted to know which one."

Laguna mocked a laugh. "Har har har."

"How's that working out for you, Laguna? You have a seven-month old son you haven't seen since he was born, and now you're having a baby with Julia."

"Thanks for the reality check." Laguna stood and placed his hands in his pockets. "How is she?"

"Raine?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Kiros glanced at Ward then turned to Laguna. "Raine's alright. She's still angry about the fact that you're married and you still, in her own word, 'screwed' her."

Laguna pursed his lips. "Do they need anything? Let me know if they need anything."

"She said she nor her son needs you."

"Right." Laguna hung his head. "Maybe I should go visit them, see how they're doing. I want to see my son, too."

"She also said she never wants to see you again."

Laguna sighed. "Well, that's expected."

More than anything, Kiros felt sorry for his friend, for the mess he got himself into. Even though he wasn't married (and never planned to), he knew marriage was never easy and to him, that was the challenge in the commitment. That's how to gauge the strength in a marriage. He wondered if Laguna's reckless decision was part of his carefree personality that made him act before thinking, or was there more to it. How much of his heart did Laguna invested on the affair?

Ward waved at Kiros and made another hand gesture.

Kiros nodded. "Right. Laguna, we're also here to report about the Deling incident."

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Laguna recalled why he invited the two in his office in the first place. There was a recent Deling incident, a messy one, with "deadly" monsters from, what the sources assume, Tear's Point. And Tear's Point meant bad news. Being a big story that it was, Laguna, the publication's editor-in-chief, took it upon himself to write it for the next day's run of the newspaper.

"Geezards and imps swarmed Deling. Residents said they just came out of the water from the shores. Best bet was Tear's Point since it came from that direction. 400 deployed soldiers, only 67 survived. Not including the General."

"General Caraway?"

"Yes."

Laguna jerked his head to his side and clicked his tongue. Deling's army was one of the most reliable and aggressive ones. Defeat was never one of the expectations held on them. "I bet what comes after is SeeD."

"Yes. Balamb SeeDs are already on it. They were being led by Captain Auron."

Laguna knew Auron, but Auron didn't know him. Hell, Laguna would bet that Auron never knew he existed, even when his name was on every newspaper of Galbadia Daily. SeeDs were always up-to-date, and news flew faster with them. Newspapers were just for documentation and records. No validations needed, no questions asked. They leap into action, and they act fast. SeeDs leave destruction and casualties in their path, which was why they never interfered unless it was an end-of-the-world scenario. Even for Laguna who joined the army in his younger years along with Kiros and Ward, SeeD meant things just got more serious.

"Any updates on that?" Laguna asked.

"So far, so good. Ten minutes into their arrival, 23% of the monsters were eliminated. Deling is expected to clear up by tomorrow morning. Normalcy will resume in a week after restoration is complete."

"To be clear though, Balamb SeeDs will also assist in the restoration program?"

"Balamb _Garden_ will be assisting in the restoration process."

"Can I include that in the piece?"

"Why not?"

"SeeDs are not really into public relations."

"Well, they _are_ out there to help. How much less of public relations are they expecting? Everybody knows already."

"That's a good point."

Kiros shrugged. "Is there anything else you wanna ask while we're here?"

"So far so good." Laguna smirked as he sat down on his swivel chair.

Kiros gestured at Ward that it was time to go and they stood up.

"See you again soon then, Laguna."

"Thanks for your time. And if there's any more update, please keep in touch."

"Yeah." Kiros replied. As Ward exited his office, Kiros paused. He looked over his shoulder.

"By the way, his name is Squall. Squall Leonhart."

Laguna looked at Kiros as the latter stepped out and closed the door behind him. A smile formed on Laguna's face. Of course he would take after his mother's name.

"Squall." He whispered, as if his son was there with him.

* * *

After a light stroll outside, what Julia only wanted was some peace and quiet with her cold lemonade and the TV. After changing her clothes, she headed to the kitchen, made herself a lemonade on their largest drinking glass, and dropped the lemon peel on her juice. She had been craving for the bitter taste lately – the more bitter it is the better. It helped in washing all her worries away, like magic. She added more ice in her concoction and dropped herself on the sofa. She reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Now she's relaxed.

Just as she was switching in between channels, her cellphone rang. It was Onyx, the receptionist from Galbadia Hotel.

"Hello?"

" _Julia! Are you watching this?_ "

"Watching what?" she asked, tightening her grip on the remote.

" _GDN. Turn it to GDN now!_ "

Julia switched the channel to the news network. It showed Deling City overrun by oversized red clawed lizards and violent monkey-bat hybrids. Soldiers were seen shooting their guns and getting devoured by one of them.

Julia gasped. "Oh Hyne."

" _Julia, listen to me. Remember General Caraway? The regular from Galbadia Hotel?_ "

A moment passed.

"He's in Deling, isn't he?"

" _Yes._ "

Julia held her breath.

" **333 are confirmed to be dead during the invasion of Deling City by monsters. It was reported that General Caraway, the Deling official who led the defense at Deling, was also killed during the encounter. It was speculated that the monsters classified as imps and geezards emerged from Tear** **'** **s Point** **…** "

" _I'_ _m sorry, Julia._ "

A shaking sob escaped Julia.

"Onyx, please tell me this isn't real."

She heard Onyx sigh. " _I'_ _m coming over, okay? Just hold on Julia. Wait for me there._ "

Julia dropped her phone as more sobs came out of her. She looked at her bulging stomach and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Julia repeated to words over and over again between her sobs.

* * *

"Push." The doctor said sternly.

Through gritted teeth and pouring sweat, Julia tried her might to push the baby out of her. She could feel her heart almost giving in to the pressure. She stopped to catch her breath, closing her eyes from the bright light of the delivery room.

"Mrs. Loire, the baby is almost out. Please, push."

The doctor's voice was becoming more incoherent by the second, but she was feeling the baby almost out of her. Instinctively, despite the pain, she pushed harder than the last one. She screamed at the top of her lungs unlike she had ever screamed before. She didn't care what scandal or destruction it may cause, she had to push and push hard. Until finally, she felt relief. The baby was not in her anymore. Her breaths were quick and short, until she felt exhaustion wash over her. Was it finally over?

Suddenly, she heard little cries fighting for air. Through her blurry gaze, she saw how the medical attendants wrapped a little body in a pink towel.

"Mrs. Loire. You have a very beautiful baby girl."

Julia reached for the doctor as she handed her daughter. She examined her girl, and a smile crossed her face.

"So beautiful." Julia managed to whisper.

The baby had fair skin with think ebony hair growing from her reddish scalp. Through her closed eyes, Julia could tell they were the same as hers.

"Where is she?"

Julia looked up to see her husband in a scrubsuit, sprinting to her side. He took one look at her daughter and Julia could tell his smile was of immense joy. Laguna reached for the baby girl and cradled her in his arms.

"Rinoa." Julia said.

Laguna turned to look at her. "Rinoa?"

Julia smiled and nodded.

Laguna turned back at the little Rinoa. "Rinoa. Our little ball of sunshine. Just as beautiful as her mother."

Julia leaned back on her bed as she watched her family's moment.

 _A fresh new start_ , she thought to herself.


	2. The Girl at the Cafe

Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, is definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

* * *

 **17 years later**

.

.

.

"One large cappuccino, please."

"Okay Sir, that's a very fine choice." Rinoa pushed the appropriate buttons on the cash register.

"Oh, wait, make it iced."

"Okay Sir, that's a fine choice too." Rinoa forced a smile and pushed the buttons again. "That would be-"

"Oh, and make it fat free."

Rinoa nodded. "Okay Sir." she went back to the cash register. "That would be 50 gil."

The man handed her a bill worth 1,000 gil. He smiled at her. "Sorry, I don't have any change with me."

It was eight in the morning, and the cafe just opened. Rinoa knew she didn't have any change to give to her customers yet either. She stared at the bill and forced a smile again on the man. "I'll just get some change in the back. Kindly wait for me here, Sir."

She left her post and entered a door that said " **Authorized Personnel Only**." She saw her manager sitting on her desk with a clipboard on one side and a calculator on the other. She was auditing the cafe's income this early in the day, her black hair a little more unkempt than usual. The finances might already be taking a toll on her.

"Need change?" her manager asked.

"Yeah." Rinoa replied. She reached another desk where more papers were stacked on all sides. She pulled the drawer, took a bag of change and headed back to the front desk. "Need anything, Tifa?"

"No, thanks." her manager replied.

She put on her smile again and faced the man. "Thank you for waiting Sir. Here's your change."

"Thank you." The man smiled back as he placed his gil on his back pocket.

Rinoa went straight into action and made the customer's coffee. It usually took her 6 minutes to make it right, but lately, it only took her 5. She glanced at her watch. _Now let's see if I got faster._

Four minutes later, she was already dropping ice cubes on the man's cup and sealing it with a cover. She reached for extra sugar and a straw before calling for the man's name.

She glanced at her watch and smiled. _Great! a little more than 4 and a half minutes!_

After the man took his coffee and thanked her, Rinoa looked around. Rubbing her hands on her apron, she noticed that they only have one customer among 8 tables. Biggs was moping the floor, while Watts was wiping the tables for the 20th time that day. Aside from the occasional sipping of the man's coffee, the only sound around was the piano music playing on the background. _It was going to be another lazy day,_ Rinoa thought.

* * *

Rinoa unlocked the door to her apartment and budged it open. She placed her keys on the top of her drawer, and her bag on her couch. She took out her cafe apron and unfolded it. It was stained with chocolate syrup, coffee, and a patch of creamer. She headed to her washer and tossed it along with her other dirty laundry from the day before. She dropped herself on the couch and turned on the TV. After switching the channel to news network, she reached for her phone and dialled her mother's number.

" _Hello Baby?_ "

"Hey mom, just calling to check on you. How are you?"

" _I'm okay Baby, I'm missing you. We're all missing you here. Even Angelo._ "

Rinoa smiled. "How's Ellone? And Dad?"

" _Ellone's okay. She's still adjusting with pre-school, but she's doing great. She is still yet to grasp the concept of a homework._ "

"She's been to school for only a week, isn't she?"

" _Yeah, she is._ "

"And Dad?"

" _Dad is okay. Less assignments lately, so he finally found the time to relax, which is good._ "

"Mom, you sound weak. Are you okay? Do you take your painkillers?"

" _Yes Baby, don't worry about it._ " Julia replied.

"Is the new nurse coping well?"

" _Yes, she is. Lenne stays until she's sure I'm all set for rest._ "

Rinoa massaged her temple. "That's good to hear. Listen Mom, I'm coming home this weekend okay? We'll go visit the doctor just to make sure you're not getting any worse."

" _Honey, just come home and rest. You don't have to bring me to the doctor. Dad can do it._ "

"Okay, then Ellone and I will stay at home while Dad takes you, okay?"

" _I'm doing fine, please don't worry about me._ "

Rinoa sighed. "Okay Mom. Just take care of yourself."

" _Okay Baby._ "

"Dad and Ellone too."

" _I'll let them know._ "

"Love you, Mom."

" _Love you too Sweetie._ "

Rinoa leaned against her sofa. Things had been tough for her family since her mother got sick. Laguna started to take leaves more frequently to look after Julia until they found a nurse to do the job. Little Ellone was also starting school, and with no one to look after her. Rinoa on the other hand just accepted her first job at the cafe in Balamb so she could put her Business degree to test. And maybe enroll herself in the prestigious Balamb Garden when she saved enough.

" **Monster attacks are becoming less frequent, and casualties significantly reduced to none after Galbadia Garden received support from Balamb Garden last month.** "

Rinoa wanted to do what the SeeDs are doing. Adventures seemed endless, and they were making a big difference for everyone. They were actually making things better. But was she ever brave? Was she cut out for it? Rinoa would never know until she tried.

* * *

The next day, there were only two tables occupied in the cafe. Rinoa was leaning her chin against her hand while she watched Watts and Biggs behind the counter bicker on some cards. She tried to understand the mechanics of the game, but she never got it. She often wondered why they would sometimes fight over it. She sighed and looked up at the sound of another customer coming in.

In came a taller male customer with brown hair that was disheveled and tidy at the same time. It was covering some part of his well-chiseled face that looked sharp and fierce. If looks could kill, his would massacre. His body was lean beneath his white shirt and black leather pants. But what caught her attention was his steely blue eyes that she thought shone for a moment when light hit them. A long brown scar drew between his eyes from his forehead until under his left eye. She never saw him before, and the sight of him hit her like a Thundaga.

"How much?"

Rinoa shook her head. He was now right in front of her counter, making an order. _How did he get here so fast?_

Rinoa gave her best smile. "Uh, how much what again?"

He gave her an impatient frown. "I ordered a take-out. Five large black coffees."

"Oh." Rinoa yelped. "Right. Do you want those with sugar, Sir?"

His look turned into amusement. "Yes."

"Okay, with sugar." she whispered. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I also ordered a beef pie, heated."

"Okay. Do you want me to heat that up for you, Sir?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yes. That's what I told you just now."

"Oh." Rinoa let out an uncomfortable giggle. "Yeah, I didn't- I don't- I realized that."

His head tilted a little to his side.

Rinoa let out a quick exhale. "Sorry. Uhm, that would be 300 gil, for five orders of coffee and a pie."

He took out his wallet and handed her the exact amount.

Rinoa's hands were shaking as she placed them into the cash register. _Why are my hands shaking?_

"Thank you for giving me the exact amount, Sir. Are these for take-out?"

He frowned. "Yes. That's what I also said before."

Rinoa raised her brows in response and made an embarrassed smile. "Uhm, okay Sir. Please take a sit while I fix your order. I will deliver it to your table in a bit."

He nodded and headed to an empty table.

Rinoa glanced on her watch. _Average is nine minutes with food. With five coffees, let's see if I can make it to 15 minutes._

And she leapt into action as usual, starting by placing the pie into the oven.

It was always challenging when she prepared more than two coffees at a time, but she was able to handle herself well with five. When she was done, she checked her watch and grinned. "Ha, twelve minutes." she whispered. She looked over the counter to check on the customer, who was fiddling with his phone. She arranged his order in a large take-out bag and carried it to him. For safe measure, she carried it from the bottom.

"Here's your take-out, Sir."

He nodded as he stood up and took the bag from her. He too carried it from the bottom. "Thank you."

Rinoa wore a big smile. "It's a bit heavy, so I think that's how it should be carried. I taped the cups, just to be sure."

The man just gave a short "Hmm" as he shifted the bag in his arms.

Rinoa bowed "Come again, Sir!"

He turned at her, a little surprised. Biggs and Watts paused on their card business and looked at her bowing at the man.

The man blinked at her, a grin slowly forming on his face. Hugging the take-out bag, he headed to the door and left.

Rinoa could feel her cheeks warming up. _Great, now he thinks I'm a moron._

"Uh, Rinoa, what was that?" Biggs asked.

Rinoa turned to him and shrugged. "Oh, you know, just another customer."

Biggs and Watts looked at each other, then at Rinoa before turning back to their cards.

And that was the highlight of her morning. Of her whole day. And probably the whole time she stayed in the cafe ever since she started working.

* * *

The next morning, Rinoa was looking at the glass windows of the cafe to see if chisel-face was coming over again, but he never did. The only customers who arrived were the regulars and a restless blond male customer with a black tattoo on one side of his face who ordered the very same items chisel-face did the day before. To make herself busy, she wiped the tables clean and asked Tifa if she needed any help in the back (but was told that someone should be left manning the counter). So all day, while there were no customers, Rinoa would stare at the outdoors of the cafe, wondering if there would be any surprises again.

Five days have passed, and things got busier in the cafe. Everyday for those days, she would receive the same orders chisel-face made they day she met him by different people. Rinoa suspected that they all belonged to the same group, and they were taking turns in getting their morning coffees. Sometimes she was tempted to ask about the handsome customer, but it would just create too many curiosities that might just embarrass her. Actually, she was rather happy that as the days passed, she was starting to forget about him, but his face was still clear in her memory.

It was the sixth day that another surprise came in.

Business went as usual that day, especially in the morning. Rinoa received the regulars, but no one came to order five large black coffees and a beef pie. She wondered if the group had left, or they have found a new coffee shop to get their breakfast from.

As she was staring at the glass window, she saw people running.

 _That's funny_ , she thought. _Are they running from something?_

She looked at the other direction and saw a giant violet flying creature carrying a wriggling person in its claws. Suddenly, she saw another one of those monsters flying straight to a nearby establishment. Rinoa was backing away.

"Tifa!" she yelled. "Tifa!"

Her manager stepped out of the back room and her eyes widened at the front windows. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!"

"Come inside, quick!"

Just as Rinoa and Tifa were running to the back room, Biggs and Watts entered the cafe. Biggs was sealing the door shut.

"Hide in the back! Go hide in the back!" Watts cried at the two women.

Suddenly, a large leopard-like creature with long violet whiskers leapt onto the cafe's front door, producing a crack. Rinoa's eyes widened.

"NOW!" Watts yelled.

Rinoa and Tifa ran into the room and into their stockroom. Tifa locked the door behind them.

"Oh Hyne, oh Hyne, what's happening?!" Rinoa cried in a shaky voice as she crawled at the farthest corner of the room.

Tifa knelt beside her and placed her hands on Rinoa's shoulders. "Shh, shh. Rinoa, listen. We have to be calm so we can think what to do next, okay? Help is coming, we're in Balamb. There's a Garden in this place, and we will be saved. Okay? We are safe. We just have to stick together so we can help each other."

"But Biggs! Watts!"

"They're fine." Tifa gasped when they heard thuds and glasses breaking coming from outside. "Biggs and Watts are armed and they know combat. They'll be fine."

Rinoa knew she was lying. There was no way to assure that the two men they left outside were fine. The beasts they saw were dangerously huge. She shook her head.

"They'll die!"

"Don't say that!" Tifa hissed back.

Suddenly the thuds were becoming louder. Tifa and Rinoa stared at the door, waiting for it to open any moment. They heard a loud roar instead, followed by a man's voice grunting and shouting. They heard the wail of an animal and more thuds. And then silence.

There was a moment of pause while Rinoa and Tifa were holding onto each other, waiting what would happen next. They both gasped when the knob started turning.

"Hello?" a man's voice said from the other side of the locked door.

"Help! Please!" Tifa cried.

"There are people here! Hey! I'm Zell, a SeeD from the Balamb Garden! We're here to help you! Please open the door!"

"Is it safe?" Rinoa asked.

"Not outside this cafe, but the cafe is safe. You can come out now so we can go to the evacuation center sooner! Two of your friends are already waiting for you!" the man replied.

"Biggs and Watts?" Rinoa whispered.

Tifa stood up and approached the door. She opened it, and was greeted by the customer Rinoa accommodated seven days ago. He made a salute.

"Zell Dincht, at your service!"


	3. Escaping to Balamb Garden

Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

* * *

The road to the evacuation center was no walk in the park, but Rinoa felt safer than she ever had been with the blond SeeD. They encountered several more survivors along the way who joined them. Zell, along with two SeeD cadets with him, Xu and Hana, were impressive in defeating the monsters who blocked and attacked them. No one was hurt, not even the fighting SeeDs. Witnessing them using magic with their physical attacks made it even easier for them to breeze through the abominations.

Rinoa herself was no beginner at combat. But unarmed, she was defenseless. Also, comparing herself to the capabilities of SeeDs made her a weakling. They've been to actual missions that put their lives at stake, and they've seen things no ordinary people have experienced. They've been hardened by exposure, and they were past beyond the fear.

Meanwhile, all she had for experience in fighting was a training with her dad.

They arrived at a large truck and were met by more survivors. Rinoa, Tifa, and all the others climbed into the back, followed by Zell and the cadets. He approached the driver up front.

"The area is clear! Let's head back to the evacuation center."

"Roger that."

Rinoa watched the roads they passed by where monsters would still appear. Both the cadets would cast fire and ice spells to repel the monsters and keep them away from the truck. Rinoa (and she could tell Tifa too) was on the edge of her seat.

"There are more people out there who need help!" said one survivor.

"Don't worry! There are other SeeDs assigned per area, and they have vehicles of their own. They can handle themselves, and they'll be fine. I promise!" Zell responded.

Rinoa jumped at the sight of a new monster running beside the truck, her heart pounding furiously against her chest.

"Relax!" Zell told the group. "Xu and Hana got this! Besides, this truck is Protected. You'll be safe here!"

"Protect as in the spell?" Tifa asked.

"Yep! It won't be easy for the monsters to attack the vehicle so, chill. Y'all be safe with us SeeDs!"

"Aren't we supposed to be close to the Garden now?" Biggs asked.

"Yes we are!" Zell replied.

And just as he did, Rinoa could see from the truck a giant tent in the vicinity of the huge Balamb Garden. Rinoa stared in awe at the beauty of the colossal black dome intricately designed with gold markings, but she was immediately distracted by the sight of another monster which jumped on the truck. Fortunately, an invisible force bounced it away.

"See? Protect!" Zell said to prove his point.

Heavy gates of the Garden opened as their truck arrived. Rinoa saw hundreds of scared Balamb refugees were already there, lining up and walking around the venue.

Zell assisted Rinoa off the truck, while she was still shaking from the suspenseful trip. He and the cadets waited until all the survivors were out and directed them to the eastern part of the vicinity where numerous ten-feet off-white tents stood.

The SeeD faced the newcomers and raised his arms to get their attention."Please register over there before you proceed to your tents. This is where you will stay temporarily until we're back to normal in Balamb."

"Until when should we wait?" a male survivor chimed in.

"Incidents like this are usually very difficult to handle, especially that these are no ordinary monsters. So please bear with us until we clear things up."

"Yes, but until when?"

Zell shrugged. "Maybe a week?"

The crowd started to loudly protest while Rinoa looked around, uncomfortable at their futile attempts to make the situation any better. She could hear Watts' voice asking the people around him to "chill."

"Hey, c'mon, calm down!" Zell yelled. "Please, there's no need to be angry here. We're doing our best!"

But the crowd only got louder. All Rinoa could think of was her dad coming to her rescue. Maybe he would find a way to get her. He was a journalist, he was meant to be assigned to dangerous places. Although, it _was_ highly unlikely for him to be sent to a dangerous zone, and she wouldn't want her dad to risk his life either. Besides, she was with the SeeDs now, in the Garden no less. But all she wanted right now was to get home.

A female SeeD, distinguishable by her golden hair tied in a bun, stood on the registration table. Rinoa instantly thought she looked familiar as one of the customers who ordered the regular five coffees and a beef pie. She was holding a megaphone which she placed over her mouth. "Everybody, SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent.

She let a moment pass before taking again. "The evacuation center is a safe zone welcome to all Balamb residents who wish to stay." She said, glaring at her audience with her deep blue eyes. "If you don't find this place enough for you, then by all means, leave and help yourselves out there. Because as much as SeeDs are concerned, we are doing everything to save your lives and give you as much assistance as possible. Believe us, we don't want receiving guests here in our home either, and we can't wait to get you out. But as long as those monsters are out there, you are our mission and our responsibility. So, for those who are itching to leave, be our guest. Lighten our workload and show yourself out."

Rinoa looked around, waiting for the ones who were complaining a moment ago to leave. Instead, she saw them looking around too, pretending to wait for someone to step forward. Slowly, they fell in line for the registration table. Rinoa caught a glimpse of Zell thanking the female SeeD.

* * *

Rinoa was handed a large black bag by one of the cadets (or were they SeeDs?) in the area and was told that it had everything she needed for her stay. "It's good for one week." the male cadet told her. "But if you need anything more, you can freely approach us and we'd be happy to help out."

She was told that she could settle at any tent she wished to. Rinoa looked around, unsure which one wasn't occupied yet. She tried to look for Biggs and Watts, but couldn't find them anywhere. Did they forget about her? Waves of panic wash over Rinoa until she saw Tifa at one of the farther tents waving at her.

"Rinoa!" Tifa called, just audible enough for Rinoa. "Over here!"

Rinoa walked through the people and approached Tifa.

"Thank you." Rinoa said.

"Don't mention it." Tifa replied as she lifted the flap of her tent and let Rinoa in.

The tent was larger inside than it looked from the outside, and was well-lit with three white lamps hanging from its ceiling. As Tifa went in to join her, Rinoa noticed that they could move freely standing. It had a wooden flooring with two futons lying on it, making a better impression on Rinoa about the SeeDs. They made sure everything would be comfortable for refugees like her.

"Not bad, huh." Tifa said, looking around the interior of the tent.

"Yeah, not bad." Rinoa replied as she placed her bag opposite from Tifa's.

Tifa sat on her side of the tent and sighed. "We're just lucky to get here sooner than we could have."

"I know." Rinoa replied. "But I still think about the cafe. We left everything there."

"Not everything." Tifa smirked, waving a black bag at Rinoa that clanged with coins. "I managed to save these."

Rinoa gave a soft laugh. "That's quick thinking."

Tifa placed the bag back inside her pocket. "Besides, it's not our fault there was a sudden monster attack. Let's just hope everything is still there when we get back."

"In one week." Rinoa finished.

"Yeah." Tifa hung her head. "One week."

There was a moment of pause.

"I think I need to call my Dad now." Rinoa took her mobile phone out and dialed Laguna's number.

"I'll just fix my things, see what they have for us." Tifa said, rummaging her bag.

After just one ring, Laguna answered.

" _Rinoa! Are you okay? Are you hurt? ARE YOU ALIVE?"_

"Dad, calm down."

" _Baby! Oh Hyne, my baby! Where are you? What happened? I'm on my way!_ "

"Dad, I'm in Balamb Garden now. They have an evacuation center here for all refugees like me. I'm with Tifa. Biggs and Watts too." Rinoa recited.

" _Balamb Garden? Thank goodness, YOU'RE SAFE!_ "

"I know. We have a tent here, and clothes, an-"

" _What's that?_ " Laguna asked someone from the other line. " _Hold on Rinoa, Kiros is telling me something._ " Rinoa could hear muffled voices from the receiver until she heard Laguna shouting something along the lines of " _BALAMB,_ " " _CLOSED_ ," and " _ENTRY_."

Laguna was breathing heavily, and Rinoa could tell he was trying to compose himself. She could feel her heart stopping.

" _Baby, they're closing Balamb for everyone._ "

"WHAT?!"

Tifa turned to Rinoa in surprise.

" _Kiros said they were trying to contain all the monsters inside Balamb. Nobody gets in, nobody gets out. Not even me._ "

"Wha- like a Quarantine zone?"

" _Yeah… no… But yeah, they're barring everyone._ "

"So the SeeDs were not kidding? We're waiting here for one whole week?"

" _ONE WHOLE WEEK?!_ " Laguna yelled. " _One whole- KIROS! WHAT LUNACY IS THIS?!_ "

Rinoa could hear Kiros trying to calm Laguna down while saying something about not needing a "machine gun."

" _Don't worry, baby._ " Laguna said when he got back on the line. " _I'll be there to get you as soon as they open Balamb, okay?_ "

"Okay Dad. I'll keep in touch, okay?"

" _Okay Rinoa. We miss you, and take care of yourself there!_ "

"Okay Dad. Love you. Tell Mom I'm okay."

" _I will. She doesnt' know yet. She's resting, didn't want to call her. But I'll take care of it. Just, hold on there and wait for me! Love you, Rinnie._ "

"Okay. Bye Dad." Rinoa hung up, taking a deep sigh.

"Closing Balamb, huh." Tifa observed after hearing Laguna's voice from Rinoa's phone.

"Yeah, apparently." Rinoa replied, placing her phone back into her pocket.

"Well, I don't worry much. We're safe here."

"Yeah."

Rinoa stared blankly at the flap of the tent. One week without home, without normal and peace. It only took one afternoon for the world to make a total turn. Suddenly, everything changed, and she had to deal with that change. Suddenly, her plans were no more, and she had to welcome new ones. Were there going to be more surprises? More changes?

"At least we're alive and safe now." Rinoa reflected loudly.

Tifa approached Rinoa and sat beside her. She squeezed the other's shoulder. "That's something to be thankful for."

There was a long pause.

"I wonder if there is food outside." Rinoa said, nodding at the entrance of their tent.

Tifa beckoned at Rinoa. "Let's go check it out."

Rinoa stood up and followed Tifa out of the tent.

There were less people around at this point, which made Rinoa realize that everyone already found their tents. She looked upon the last orange rays in the sky as she walked behind Tifa. _It's been a long day for all of us_ , Rinoa mentally observed. _And it was just the first day here._

* * *

Rinoa and Tifa were directed to the larger tent for dinner where they were hit with the scrumptious smell of seared beef with gravy. As they entered, the temperature rose up, giving them warmth from the cooler outdoors. More uniformed SeeDs were present, and Rinoa further admired their elaborate black-and-gold uniforms that made them look commanding yet approachable. She had long surrendered into admission that her definite goal in life was to be able to enroll in the Garden, even though she was still lightyears away. She wanted their uniforms, what they were doing for the better good, and the training they went through to become almost invincible in combat. She wanted everything she was seeing, and more. She wanted to become a SeeD like them.

The Garden's concessionaire was manned by two middle-aged women wearing yellow uniforms, white aprons, and blue bandanas. Plates of salad, mashed potato, bread, and roasted beef were lined in front of them which they scooped into smaller plates and handed on the lined up refugees. Tifa and Rinoa fell in line, were handed their plates and glasses of water, and sat on one of the empty tables.

"If it wasn't for the family waiting for me, I don't really mind staying here for a week." Tifa said before taking a bite of the roasted beef.

"I know. I promised my family back in Galbadia that I am coming home today. I was looking forward to it too."

"How's your mom, by the way?"

"Still weak, still sick." Rinoa replied, feebly mixing her salad. "She said Dad would take her for check-up, but I wanted to be there."

"You know, she's right. She has your dad, and she's lucky that way. She can always count on someone to look after her. When my dad got into this really bad fight, I was seven years old then, he was beaten into pulp! I was crying endlessly until no tears came out anymore because I thought he was going to die." Tifa was pushing bite-portion of the mashed potato with her fork to her spoon. "I wasn't ready for that. But my mom was unfazed! She just sat there, and wiped all his wounds away. I mean, not right away, it took two weeks before he recovered. But she didn't stop until his wounds were gone."

Rinoa shrugged. "That's the magic of marriage, I guess. You'll never be alone."

Tifa sighed. "I wonder when will mine come?"

"Excuse me, may I share this table with you?" a soft male voice suddenly cut through their conversation.

Rinoa and Tifa looked up only to be greeted by a pale, muscular man with kind sky blue eyes and blond hair that stood in long spikes. They could tell even though he _looked_ like one of the SeeDs, he wasn't one. As opposed to the uniform, he was wearing a deep violet long-sleeve turtle neck and black leather pants.

An awkward moment passed, and Rinoa was the first to break her gaze. She looked at Tifa, who was still staring at the man, before replying with a smile. "Yes. We don't mind. Please sit here with us."

"Thank you." The man said before he sat beside Rinoa and opposite from Tifa. He was silent as he ate his food and drank his water. Rinoa joined him while catching glances of Tifa who was looking at him everytime she took a bite.

"Uhm, I'm Tifa."

The man looked up from his food and nodded at Tifa. "I'm Cloud."

There was another pause and Rinoa's look was bouncing between the two. She cleared her throat. "I'm Rinoa. Pleased to meet you."

Cloud nodded. "Hi Rinoa. Are you two sisters?"

"Oh no no no no…" The two women said in unison, Tifa's being louder.

"You two look very similar."

Rinoa and Tifa looked at each other.

"We get that a lot," Rinoa replied. "But I'm a Loire, and she's a Lockheart. I'm from Galbadia, and she's from Nibelheim. She's busty, and I'm not."

"Rinoa!" Tifa whispered through gritted teeth. Cloud grinned and chuckled.

Rinoa giggled. "We work together, and that's it. She's my manager at the 7th Heaven Café."

"7th Heaven Café, huh. I heard good things about it." Cloud replied.

"You can come visit anytime!" Tifa replied. Rinoa did her best to repress her laugh at the height of excitement in Tifa's voice.

Cloud smiled. "I probably will."

"So, what do you do, Cloud?" Rinoa asked.

"I work for the infirmary with Dr. Kadowaki."

"Oh, so you're a doctor too?"

"No, just an intern here at Balamb Garden. But I will be if I passed my internship."

"Nice. I thought you were one of the SeeDs at first."

"No. But I used to be a soldier." Cloud replied. "I've just decided to switch fields and become a doctor instead."

"That explains why you're here. You can fight, and you can heal." Tifa observed.

Cloud made a slight nod. "I guess you can say that."

Rinoa wanted to prod more questions on Cloud, but she noticed that Tifa was finally catching up with the momentum of the conversation. Allowing Tifa to have her moment with Cloud, Rinoa ate her food, nodding once in a while to let them know she was still paying attention. By the time she was finished, Tifa and Cloud were very involved in a conversation about "materia hunting," which only they understood. Rinoa was feeling slightly bored and began looking around the canteen, observing more SeeDs as they came, ate, and went. Five more minutes passed and Rinoa decided it was about time she left. As she stood up and excused herself, Tifa held her wrist.

"You're leaving?" Tifa asked, her round brown eyes imploring her to stay.

Rinoa smiled at her and Cloud, who looked back at her. "Yeah, I think I'll prepare for bed now."

Tifa let her go. "Okay. I'll follow soon."

Rinoa shook her head. "Please, take your time."

"I'll walk you to your tent." Cloud chimed in, looking at Tifa.

Rinoa smiled at Tifa and held her palm to Cloud. "See? He'll walk with you. So just take your time."

Tifa smiled. "Okay."

Carrying her plate and her glass, Rinoa turned around and placed them at the segregation section before leaving the tent.

* * *

The air was chillier, and with the night came more silence. The lightposts in the place were the only signs that the place was still alive. SeeDs and cadets were sitting on benches in leisure now that almost everyone has retired to their tents. As Rinoa headed to hers, she could still hear unearthly cries and roars followed by gunshots from the distance. She looked at the direction of the sounds and saw light flashing in all colors. _Spells_ , Rinoa observed. Either the monsters or the SeeDs were casting the spells that discharged those lights.

She opened her bag and saw ten different colored shirts, ten pairs of pants, five sets of pyjamas, three jackets, a power bank (for her phone), three large towels, five smaller towels, a comb, a pack of earbuds, a toothbrush, a soap, and a tube of toothpaste. She took one set of pj's, a towel, and the toiletries, and headed to the shower room. She remembered being given instructions by Zell to take their daily hygienic routines at the northern part of the center. She mentally thanked Tifa for picking one of the farther tents that made it a short walk to the bathrooms and showers.

When she arrived, hot steam was emitting from the place while the sound of water pouring from a shower could be heard. "Wow, they have heaters, too." She murmured. She picked an empty stall and started her bath.

Once she was done, Rinoa wrapped her towel around her and walked to the lit mirror by the counter. She wiped the clouded mirror and looked back at herself with her chocolate, wide-set eyes while humming a song her mother once dedicated to her father. She combed her fingers through her wet, long black hair, and leaned closer to observe her caramel highlights.

The sounds of a running shower suddenly stopped, compelling Rinoa to become more attentive at the reflection of the stalls behind her. It was followed by the sound of a sliding towel against a surface, and one of the doors opened. She gasped as her most unforgettable customer, the chisel-faced man, stepped out half-naked. His black towel was wrapped around his waist, exposing his lean, well-toned upper half. He froze on his spot and his eyes widened as he saw Rinoa in the room with him. She yelped and turned around, tightening her grip on her towel.

"Women's room is that way." he said, pointing forward.

"I'm sorry!" Rinoa replied as she hastily gathered her things. She thought she understood the directions Zell the SeeD told her, but now she was starting to doubt if he _even_ gave her the right directions.

"Do I know you?" He asked, approaching her.

Rinoa paused and looked at him. "Yes? No? I don't know."

"Hmm. I thought I met you before."

"7th Heaven Café, maybe?"

"What?"

"I may have made you five large black coffees." Rinoa responded, diverting her eyes from him. "And served you a beef pie."

Now she felt silly. How could she be so bad at lying at not remembering him, yet was able to perfectly recount what he ordered?

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall. "Oh." He replied as he got closer. _Of course._ _Who would forget the clumsy girl from the caf_ _é_ _?_

"Or you know, maybe not." Rinoa added, shrugging.

"I do remember." Squall assured her. "You did."

"Hey Squall, no girls allowed in here!" Another man's voice cut in. Both Rinoa and chisel-face turned to a tall man with short golden hair who also sported a scar between his blue eyes, mirroring the other man's. He too was exposing his muscular upper half, only donning a pair of black leather pants.

"S-sorry, I got lost." Rinoa said, hugging her things against her chest and keeping herself together.

Squall crossed his arms. "I already told her where she's supposed to be."

"Yeah, women's room is that way." The blond one pointed at the same direction. He held out his hand. "I'm Seifer."

Cautiously, Rinoa shook it. "Rinoa."

Seifer grinned. "Pleasure."

When her hand was let go, Rinoa excused herself for the second time that night and headed out. Seifer's gaze followed her.

Squall opened one of the lockers and gathered his clothes while Seifer pulled himself up on the counter wearing his biggest smile at the other.

Squall sighed. "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's not like you didn't drive her out of the men's bathroom or anything. I actually heard you talk to a _girl_. Squall Leonhart, asking a girl that is not a SeeD, if they have met before."

 _She looked familiar to me, I don't see any problem with that._ Squall mentally retorted. Wearing a frown, Squall slid into his white shirt. "Whatever."


	4. Screwing Up

**Disclaimer** : Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

 **Author's Note** : This chapter should have been longer, but I didn't want to cramp everything in one dragging chapter. I want to keep it long enough to be still enjoyable.

* * *

Rinoa woke at the image of herself desperately shaking the unconscious figure of her mother in her bed. She gasped and her eyes opened wide. Rinoa could feel her heart pounding furiously against her chest as her mother's lifeless face lingered in her mind. She sat up catching her breath and brushed her fingers through her black locks until she took one last slow, deep breath to calm her nerves. Her eyes looked around the tent and realized that she almost forgot it wasn't her apartment. She was a refugee for one whole week.

It felt warmer inside the tent than how she remembered it last night. Rinoa took it as her cue that it was about time she got up. She turned to Tifa, who was still sleeping soundly in her futon. The younger one smiled.

"Of course." she whispered. When she came back from her embarrassing encounter with Squall and Seifer, Tifa was not there yet, and it was already well late in the evening.

It's still too early for Tifa, she thought. Rinoa stood up and took out her phone. It was dead. She sighed. Of course it was dead, it only had 10 percent of the battery left the night before. She took out the power bank provided to her and charged her phone. She placed them inside her bag before grabbing her light-blue jacket and headed out.

Rinoa thought of a heavy breakfast, but she wanted coffee more than anything. She walked to the canteen, but the concessionaire was only starting to prepare the food, and there was no coffee in sight yet. Heading out, she saw more survivors around, asking her if breakfast was ready.

Rinoa would smile as she replied "not yet" one after the other.

With no food nor caffeine in her system, she began to walk back to her tent when she caught the smell she was looking for - beans. Coffee beans. Rinoa looked around while sniffing the aroma and tracking where it came from. The farther she walked away, the stronger the smell grew. Her keen sense of coffee lead her to an open tent with a blue coffee brewer. It shone to her like heaven's gate. Rinoa looked around, expecting to see a sign that said "Restricted Area" or anything similar, but there was none and she silently thanked Hyne for that.

"This must be open for everyone." she observed. Beside it sat a bag of coffee beans (and from 7th Heaven, too), a jar of sugar, a pitcher of milk, and another jar for the creamer.

Supposing she could help herself, Rinoa began working on her coffee, the way she had always done at her workplace. Taking a cup with her, she sat on one of the available chairs, and took a sip. She exhaled in delight. It was just what she needed after a long yesterday, and for another long one ahead of her.

After taking a few more long sips, Rinoa heard voices approaching the tent. She looked up from her cup to see Zell with two other female SeeDs. She shifted back to her cup and hesitated until one of them, a petite girl with shoulder-length red hair that pointed to all sides waved at her with a smile. Unsure, Rinoa smiled back and slightly waved with her free hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! A guest!" Zell greeted.

"I'm really sorry to intrude." Rinoa stood up, ready to leave her sweet cup. "I was only looking for-"

"Don't worry! Be our guest!" the cheerful girl said. "Just, sit!" she said, pushing Rinoa down back to her chair.

The other one, the same SeeD who berated the complaining survivors with a megaphone, smiled and nodded at her. "Good morning."

Surprised, Rinoa nodded back. "Good morning."

"Is that coffee?" she heard a familiar voice say. Turning around, she saw Seifer entering the tent with Squall following behind him.

At this point, Rinoa already realized the difference between a SeeD and a cadet: cadets' uniform was designed with white details, while SeeDs have the more formal, more elaborate ones she always admired. It made perfect sense because they all looked commanding and in control.

And that was how Rinoa could tell that the five people joining her at that moment were SeeDs.

"I'll make you some." the guest stood up and began making her famous coffee.

"I'm sure you've met Quistis." Zell said, placing a hand on the female blond's shoulder. Quistis smiled and nodded. He walked over to the other girl with red hair and pointed at her with his thumb. "This is Selphie."

"Heya!" Selphie waved. "And you're?"

"Rinoa." Seifer chimed in before Rinoa could answer. "We've met before, right?" he winked.

Rinoa responded with a nervous laugh as she poured the water into the coffee maker's reservoir and turned it on. The appliance made a grinding sound and brown drips of coffee began to slowly fill the pot.

Seifer inhaled the sweet aroma of coffee filling the tent. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

"You're heaven-sent!" Selphie chirped. "We're so glad you're here!"

Rinoa lined five cups on the table, ready to be filled with coffee. She readied them as they chatted, and when she was done, she gave them their cups. Everyone thanked her, even the silent Squall.

She sat and finished her own coffee, wasting none. She stayed on her chair and observed how they discussed about eliminating the monsters around Balamb.

"I'm taking the east, and you're west." Selphie said to Zell, stirring her coffee as she did.

"I thought _I_ was east." Zell replied before taking a sip. "I already told the cadets."

"There's no point in arguing which one goes where." Quistis snapped. "You haven't gone there yet. You can always tell your cadets the changes."

"But if Selphie hadn't said anything, we'll be going to the same area, and no one would be left to the other."

Quistis rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So, how about you Rinoa?" Seifer asked after drinking from his cup. "What are your plans?"

Rinoa shook her head. "I don't know yet. I'd be really glad to do something around here though. Is there anyway I can help?"

The four looked at Squall, who was also stirring his coffee.

"I don't know. What do you think, leader?" Seifer asked cheekily.

Rinoa turned to Squall. "Wow, you're the leader?"

"We're not obligating the refugees to help us. We're the ones providing aid." he replied.

"Oh, but I have nothing else to do, so I'm very much willing to help around with anything."

Selphie shrugged. "We could use some help with inventory. What do you think, Rinoa?"

Rinoa beamed. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Squall?"

Squall gave Selphie a blank stare. The only thing he knew about Rinoa was she was a little absent-minded, clumsy, and didn't always think things through. He could tell she was smart one way or another, but was not the best person he would count on for any job available as of the moment. He couldn't tell her that, wouldn't he? She could make good coffee, though. Squall hesitated, but sometimes, he just had to trust Selphie's recommendations on the things he himself wasn't sure about.

"Just make sure you can handle yourself out there." Squall replied.

Rinoa raised her brows. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"It's just the inventory, Squall." said Quistis.

"It's just a reminder for her to be attentive with her work."

"Oh." _That's right_ , Rinoa thought. She wanted to answer back, but realizing he was the leader of the group, she chose to hold her tongue. "Okay, I will be then."

Squall stood up. "Thanks for the coffee." he said before walking away.

There was a moment of pause, and Selphie held Rinoa's arm. "Yeah, that's Squall alright. He's not the friendliest around here."

"You'll get used to it." Zell said. "He's really a good guy. He can just be strict because he wants everything to be perfect."

"But there should be mistakes, right?" Rinoa said, feeling nervous and almost regretting accepting the job. "Work can never be perfect, and you fail sometimes."

"Well, we _are_ trained not to make mistakes." Quistis added.

"Nah, we make mistakes anyways." Seifer responded before emptying his cup.

"Yes, but not as often as expected of us. That's probably why Squall was made leader. He makes sure a job gets done right."

"Problem is, he expects the same thing from all of us." Selphie stood up and took her cup to the sink. "He's more patient with us because we attended classes together and stuff."

"Okay, now I'm scared." Rinoa replied.

"Just, don't worry about it." assured Quistis. "You'll be fine Rinoa. You look like a smart girl. Inventory is no big deal."

* * *

Rinoa returned to her tent and left a note for the still sleeping Tifa that she would be helping Selphie with inventory of supplies before leaving for the Garden's stockroom.

On her way, she caught the sight of Quistis, Seifer, Zell, and four more SeeDs she hadn't met yet standing straight and lined up at the lawn where the trucks and vehicles were parked. Squall was also standing in front of them, talking.

It was then that Cloud arrived on a very large motorcycle, carrying large white bags. He removed his black goggles and nodded at Rinoa who greeted back.

"Where have you been?" Rinoa asked as he approached her.

"Ran some errands. We're out of potions and antibiotics." Cloud pulled the white bags up to show her.

Rinoa pointed at the large, dark silver swords of different sizes sheathed on his back. "Are those your swords?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"I see now that Tifa's right. You're perfect for the job."

He smiled. "Is Tifa already awake?"

"No, not yet when I left. I'm going to help with the inventory."

"That's good for you. And for Tifa too, she needs more sleep." Cloud replied. "I'll just be at the infirmary. Tifa knows where to find me."

Rinoa smiled. "I bet."

Moments later, they saw Squall and his group dispersed and went to their respective vehicles. Rinoa noticed that Cloud was wearing a serious expression as he stared at them.

"Another mission?" Rinoa asked.

A moment passed before Cloud replied. "Most probably to clean up Balamb. But," he shook his head as he spun around. "they're just kids."

* * *

Selphie was already in the stockroom giving out orders to the cadets when Rinoa arrived. She welcomed the newcomer and assigned her to audit the food supplies for the next two days. She was lead to another room where hundreds of boxes were piled one after the other.

"We still haven't opened them yet, so we don't know what's inside." said Selphie. "You're job is to tally how many there are for each item, let us know how many you counted, and we're done!"

Rinoa nodded. She had done this before at the cafe, but she only counted coffee beans and some pastries for a few expected customers. Never this many for hundreds or thousands of refugees. She was given a tablet that already had the list of "expected" items, and all she had to do was press them for each time she saw them.

"Pretty nifty, huh?" Selphie winked.

 _At least this is more high-technology_ , she thought before she went to work. She started with the ones at the back and working her way to the front so she wouldn't miss anything.

Only that it took her three gruelling hours to finish counting everything.

Rinoa took a deep breath and looked at her watch. It was one hour past lunchtime. She reviewed her tablet. "Finally done." she said, mentally giving herself a rewarding pat. She went out and showed Selphie her tablet.

The cheerful SeeD smiled at her. "Done already?"

"Yeah. _That_ was pretty tiring."

"Yep! That's why inventory needs more eyes and hands. And that's also why nobody likes inventory."

"Never liked it either at my job. But that's nothing compared to this!"

Selphie giggled before studying the tablet. As her green eyes scanned the items on the list, she tiltled her head to her side. "Funny. We're expecting only 800 loaves of bread for today's delivery."

"Really?" Rinoa replied as she looked at the tablet.

"Yeah. Are you sure there are 950?"

"Well, I remember counting 950." Rinoa turned to the boxes. "Or was it the bags of rice?"

"We have to count again to confirm." Selphie replied. "If the concessionaire sees 950 loaves on this list and we only have 800, they will overestimate the loaves they'll prepare, and we might run out of ration for bread."

Rinoa held her breath. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm going back in there and count again."

Selphie held her arm. "That's okay! Don't worry, I could be wrong. There may have been 150 more that we were not expecting, so we have to check. Me and the cadets will help you out." She whistled at the cadets to get their attention, all of whom paused to look at her. "Hey listen! We need help to count the loaves! Help us out so we'll finish faster!"

* * *

Squall's jeep just arrived at the Garden after their day's clearance of monsters in the northern area of Balamb. He took his tablet and jumped out of the vehicle while dismissing his other comrades. He was looking at his gadget to check on all the submissions of reports for the day. He was assigned to consolidate everything, so he needed those as early as possible. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. By this time, the audit records from the inventory should already be with him.

 _What's holding them up?_

Squall walked to the stockroom and saw the door open. He entered, looked around, and his brows furrowed when he saw that the cadets, Selphie, and Rinoa were still there.

"Squally!" Selphie called when she looked up and saw him. "You're back so early! How did it go?"

Squall nodded at her. "Selphie. What's going on? Why are you still here?"

"There had been a miscalculation with the number of loaves, but don't worry!" Selphie quickly followed when Squall's expression didn't change. "We're just validating the numbers right now and we're almost done."

Squall frowned. "Doesn't it take hours to count all these?"

"Psh, it's no big deal! We'd just like to make sure that we have the right numbers on our inventory. We'd hate to give this to you with the wrong details."

"The cadets should be resting by now."

"I know, but-"

"It's my fault!" Rinoa said, squeezing herself through the cadets and the boxes. "I miscounted everything. My count was," she looked at her tablet to check. "950. And I was told that there should only be 800."

Squall raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot of miscalculation."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry already, okay? That was how much I counted, I think."

 _You think?_ Squall's eyes narrowed. "We should be wrapping up reports by now."

"Look, I can stay here if you want, and I'll finish the count by myself. We're almost done anyway! If you're not going to say anything helpful, then you can leave me alone to my work." Rinoa replied, pointing a finger at him.

Selphie's jaw dropped, while the other cadets stared in anticipation of how their leader would react.

"Counting on you doesn't help us." Squall replied sternly.

Rinoa frowned. "At least I tried! My dad always say, 'mistakes through trails are better than not trying at all!' Why should your opinion matter to me? I'm doing my best to help here, and you're not!"

Squall couldn't believe it. He didn't say anything against trying. Trying _could_ be good at certain situations, but mistakes could not be afforded at all times. Especially in their field.

And he wasn't helping? _Him_? He never encountered delays like this before, and he didn't need to help on anything until she came into the picture and mixed the numbers. How could she be so confident about trying when she was of no help at all? Squall foresaw something like this would happen. Now he realized there was more where that clumsiness of her came from— she was raised by someone who was just as careless as her.

Squall folded his arms. "Your dad sounds like a bad dream."

Rinoa's mouth opened in disbelief. She then frowned and stuck out her tongue. "And you're a MEANIE!" She yelled back, stressing her last word. Rinoa shoved the tablet to Selphie before stomping out of the room.

"Rinoa!" Selphie called. She then faced Squall with an annoyed look. "Why did you do that!?"

"I was only telling the truth."

"You could've been gentler about it, you know? She just wanted to help us, and you're so, argh! Meanie!"

Squall raised his brows in surprise. _You too?_

Selphie shoved Rinoa's tablet to Squall. "There! Count them yourself!" she said before running after Rinoa.

Squall's gaze followed Selphie as she disappeared into the tents. He looked at the tablet before turning around to face the cadets, who stiffened and gave him a sudden salute.

Squall exhaled. "You're all dismissed."

The cadets looked at each other. One of the male ones raised his hand. "But Sir, we're not finished yet."

Squall shook his head. "I'll finish it. You're free to go."


	5. Over Coffee

**Disclaimer** : Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

* * *

It had been five hours since the last update of Balamb's block-out status came on his notifications. Laguna was staring at his computer screen, clicking refresh for the tenth time, anticipating any good news and changes, yet it stayed the same for the past 10 hours: "Balamb still closed, 45% cleared of monsters." He glanced at the time and realized it was almost midnight. Laguna sighed. There would probably be no further updates coming anytime soon. It was about time he'd give it a rest for the day. He turned off his computer. He couldn't work, not with Rinoa still in his mind. He knew she would be safe with the SeeDs in Balamb Garden, but he hadn't received any word from her yet, nor could he contact her phone. It was out of reach. Was the signal barred too? But he was able to contact her just as she arrived at the rescue center.

He shook his head. "She's fine, Laguna." he told himself. "She's a big girl now. She'll be fine."

But the more he convinced himself, the more he worried. What was she doing by that time? Was she sleeping well? Was she being taken good care of? He needed to know. He needed someone to be there for her. If he couldn't do it, someone had to.

Laguna took out his phone and dialled the number of a SeeD from Galbadia Garden who he always sent out to fields as his correspondent, especially in dangerous, unreachable places such as the blocked-out Balamb.

The other person picked up. " _Hello Laguna_." he said groggily.

"Hey Irvine, Good evening!" Laguna replied, trying to mask the nerve in his voice.

" _Isn't it too late for you to call?_ "

"Hey, I-I'm sorry for waking you up, but I really need your help."

" _Yeah? What is it?_ "

"Could you, by any chance, go to Balamb Garden?"

Laguna waited for any response, but there was no reply from the other line.

"Irvine?"

" _Why would you want me to go to Balamb Garden?_ "

"My daughter's there." Laguna let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

" _Couldn't this wait until morning?_ "

"Look, I'll pay you anything."

Irvine was silent for a moment. " _Did you say Balamb Garden?_ "

"Yes."

" _Man,_ " Irvine replied. " _they won't be opening Balamb until Saturday._ "

"I know. That's why I need you to look after her. I can't go there, nobody gets in, nobody gets out. But I know you can. You're a SeeD, right?"

" _Right._ "

"So, could you?"

Irvine let out a sleepy sigh. " _Look man, I can do it for you. But how much are we actually-_ "

"Remember Timber?"

Irvine paused. Of course he remembered Timber. When the Galbadian army took over the city, resistance groups fought to gain back their independence. The violent demonstrations lasted for a month, but was eventually settled peacefully. Same rules were applied as with Balamb; nobody gets in, only a selected few could get out. But Irvine, being the SeeD that he was, could get in as Laguna's informat. He was able to afford the downpayment for his car from the professional fee given to him. And if he was going to get the same from babysitting someone's daughter, that would've been the easiest money he ever earned.

" _Fine. Fine._ " Irvine said. " _You know the guidelines. Better talk to our Headmaster and make this official. And when I have his go signal, I'll head to Balamb. What's her name?_ "

Relief washed over Laguna. Thank Hyne for Irvine. "Rinoa." he said. "Rinoa Loire."

" _Okay. Goodnight Laguna._ "

"Goodnight Irvine. And thanks."

Laguna smiled. He could finally sleep soundly tonight. After hanging up, he turned off the lights in his office and left his room for his bedroom. There his wife waited, laying on the bed they shared. She was getting a little less pale, thanks to the new medicine the doctor gave her. But her worry for Rinoa was getting the best of her, and she needed to rest more.

Julia turned to him and stiffened. "Any word from Rinoa? Balamb?"

Laguna sat by her side and brushed his fingers against her face. "No. But, I was able to send someone for Rinoa. He'll look after her."

Julia's brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Remember Irvine? That's SeeD from Galbadia Garden I told you about?"

"Oh." Julia's face relaxed. "Him."

"Yeah, he'd go to Balamb tomorrow and look for Rinoa."

Julia smiled. "Can he also bring Rinoa some stuff she might need?"

"Like what?"

"Like clothes, lotion, her favorite book."

"Maybe, but not too much. Maybe her lotion and favorite book will do."

Julia nodded. "Okay. Just, please make sure she's okay. Please, Laguna."

Laguna smiled. "Okay. I promise."

* * *

The morning after was calmer.

The refugees were getting used to the life in the evacuation center— they were complaining less and cooperating more. They knew the schedules, when breakfast was coming, what they could do and what not to do. With all the accommodation the Garden was providing them, things were easier.

Squall, on the other hand, was getting uneasy.

When he watched Rinoa stomping out of the stockroom because of him, he knew he did something wrong. And when Selphie followed, he realized that yes, it was definitely him doing something wrong.

In the tent where Rinoa displayed her talent in crafting the best coffee he ever had the day before, he tried to duplicate her recipe. He prepared two cups and sat down to drink one. Taking his time, he glanced up once in a while to check if anyone else would be approaching him.

After taking a sip, he coughed and examined his cup. It definitely wasn't as good as Rinoa's. It needed more coffee, but it would have to do.

It was then he saw Seifer approaching. He was waving at him as he entered the tent.

"Hey, is that for me?" Seifer asked, grabbing the other cup that Squall prepared.

"No."

"Thanks!" Seifer took and sip and immediately spit it out. "Squall, what is this?!"

"Coffee."

"No it isn't! It's," Seifer was trying to lick the taste out of his mouth. "it tastes like mudwater."

"Good." Squall said, irritated. _That's what you get for drinking coffee that isn't yours._

"Where's Rinoa when you need her." Seifer stood up and added more ground coffee into his cup.

Squall was watching him. "I don't think that's how you make coffee."

"Whatever. I just need to get more coffee taste."

Squall looked out for Rinoa one last time. Instead, he saw Quistis, Selphie, and Zell approaching. Selphie was finally wearing her usual smile on him. Had she finally forgiven him? Had Rinoa too?

But she wasn't there.

Not finishing his cup, he washed it on the sink before exiting the tent.

"'morning Squall!" Zell greeted, and was greeted back with a nod. He gave his comrades a confused look, his thumb pointing at the leaving Squall.

"Zell, seriously, what's new?" Quistis said while she prepared coffee.

"Yay! coffee!" Selphie said.

"I bet that's better than this one." Seifer too carried his unfinished cup to the sink.

"Where did you get that?" Quistis asked.

"Squall prepared two when I got here."

"Two? Was he expecting someone?"

"Hmmm… that's weird." Selphie chimed in.

* * *

Rinoa really wanted that morning coffee, but she knew Squall and his friends would be there at the tent where she made coffee the day before. She was still too angry at Squall for saying the things he did, especially about her dad.

After getting up from her futon, she took out her cellphone and found it fully-charged. She turned it on, and it was bombarded with 34 messages from Laguna, Julia, and Ellone. They had been trying to reach her the whole day while she was helping out at the stockroom! Her parents must be angry at her with worry. Checking at the still sleeping Tifa, she went out the tent and dialled Ellone's number.

" _Rinoa!_ " her sister squealed.

"Ellone, hey!" Rinoa smiled.

" _I miss you! When are you coming back?_ "

"Saturday, I promise. How are you little sis?"

" _I'm okay. Dad and Mom though. They're pretty worried. Why weren't you answering, Rinoa?_ "

"I ran out of battery, and I was charging my phone yesterday. I'm sorry."

" _Wait, I'll get Dad._ " Rinoa could hear Ellone calling for Laguna in the background.

" _Rinoa? How are you my baby?!_ " Laguna asked a bit too excitedly.

"I'm fine Dad. Please don't worry."

" _Rinoa, listen, I'm sending someone over there okay?_ "

"What?" Rinoa was in disbelief. Why would he send someone to Balamb Garden. "Dad, there's no need for that."

" _It will make me and mom feel better okay? He'll look after you for us._ "

"But Dad, my phone's working fine, you could just text or give me a call!"

" _You weren't answering yesterday_." Laguna replied. " _So I panicked._ "

"Argh! Dad!"

" _Look, he'll bring you clothes, your lotion, your book…_ "

"Dad, seriously, I don't need those. I'm not a kid anymore."

" _You still are to us._ "

Rinoa rolled her eyes and sighed. "Like _I_ can do something about _that._ "

" _Okay._ " Laguna paused. " _His name is Irvine. He's a Galbadian SeeD. Remember him?_ "

" _That_ Irvine?!" Rinoa protested. "Dad, he tried to hit on me, remember? Why him of all people, Dad?!"

" _I know, but he stopped flirting with you, okay? And he's the most reliable SeeD around her. He'd do anything for me, and I trust him. You can ignore him if you want, but he'll be there if you need help._ "

Rinoa closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Fine Dad."

" _Great! Just wait for him, he's on his way._ "

"Okay. Give my love to Mom. And Angelo."

Rinoa hung up and massaged her temple. The Garden was taking good care of her, and she didn't need anyone to babysit her. Besides, where would he stay? The Garden was pretty much out of tents already. They only had enough for refugees.

She shook her head and entered the tent. Tifa was still sleeping. _Just how late did she come back from her meeting with Cloud?_

* * *

Squall didn't see her the whole day either.

While talking to his squad, he would steal glances at the tents to see if Rinoa finally came out to eat at the canteen. He even caught Dr. Kadowaki's intern who also looked at the same direction as he was, probably wondering what he was searching for.

When he returned from their daily patrol for monsters, he took his chance and visited the stockroom where Zell was assigned. The latter sent his reports on time, but didn't receive any help from any of the refugees.

The next morning, Squall returned to the tent where the coffee maker was kept like a daily morning habit. He stared at the appliance, contemplating if he should still be doing this. He reached for the cups and made coffee, adding more of the grounds this time. Turning around with the cups in his hands, he saw Rinoa about to enter the tent. He paused and his eyes widened, his fingers stiffening around the cups' handles. Rinoa, who was also wearing the same expression at the sight of him, turned around to leave.

"Wait." Squall called out in a faint voice.

Rinoa heard him call for her and stopped at her steps.

He placed down the cups on the table. "Have a coffee with me. Please."

Rinoa turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Coffee?"

Squall sat down, his eyes fell on the cups. "I made for both of us."

Still cautious, Rinoa went into the tent and sat opposite from Squall where her cup was laid. The strong aroma of coffee in the place told her that they were freshly made just minutes ago.

A moment of silence passed through them as Rinoa shifted on her chair. She debated whether or not she should stand up to get the sugar and creamer. As if reading her mind, Squall stood up and delivered the jars of creamer and sugar to the table without saying anything.

"Thank you." Rinoa whispered before reaching for the condiments.

Stirring her coffee with a teaspoon, Rinoa noticed that Squall made a slight bitter face after taking a sip from his cup. He was still silent as he did, and it was killing her. Why did he insist on having coffee with him in the first place? She thought he'd never want to see her again after what happened. She genuinely felt like she was drinking with a wall.

Rinoa gently slid her teaspoon against her cup. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

He looked up at her and placed his own down. "You were right."

She shook her head slightly. "What?"

"You were right, about the count. There were 950 loaves."

"Oh." she nodded as she returned to her cup.

"Sorry."

Rinoa barely heard his murmur. "What's that?"

"Sorry." he said again, a little louder. He looked at her with intent, apologetic eyes, reminding her of her pooch Angelo when he did something she didn't like such as stealing treats from the kitchen cabinets. She was still a little mad, but giving himself away with his eyes made her forgive him almost instantly.

She nodded and smiled. "You're forgiven."

He didn't smile back, but he nodded in response. Rinoa guessed that the coffee and the effort was enough for an apology

She took a sip and understood instantly why Squall made the bitter look like he did. He mixed too much coffee ground and made it _really_ bitter. Squall noticed how she cupped her mouth with her hand.

His look turned to concern. "I'm not as good with coffee as you are."

Rinoa forced herself to swallow the coffee and giggled. "That has _got_ to be the strongest coffee I've tasted."

Squall grinned. Perhaps he underestimated his coffee ground this time and it became too strong. "I'm still learning."

"So you do smile!"

Squall was taken aback. He didn't even know he made such expression, but he was glad she was taking delight from it. He only replied with a soft smile.

"It looks good." Rinoa said. "Please smile more often." she stood up and took both her and Squall's cups. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to make a new set of coffee."

"No, please, go ahead."

* * *

Squall wasn't at their tent yet the next morning when Rinoa arrived, but she knew he would be. Although she was starting to wonder why the rest of the group hadn't showed up yet. She hadn't seen them in a while. Dismissing the thought, she made her famous pot of coffee for six (just in case) and helped herself with a cup. True enough, Squall entered the tent and greeted her wordlessly with a smile.

"Good morning." she said.

He poured himself a cup and sat at her right side.

"Don't you eat?" she asked.

Squall looked at her with curious eyes. "I do."

"I never saw you eat yet." Rinoa took another sip.

"We don't usually eat with the refugees to give them more space in the canteen."

"Oh, that makes sense. It gets pretty cramped up during the usual hours."

"Don't you?"

"Eat?"

"Yeah."

"I'm planning to, right after this coffee." she replied. "Care to join me?"

He shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

Tifa and Cloud halted their steps as they entered the canteen as their sight fell on the table where Rinoa and Squall sat.

Tifa was surprised that Rinoa too found company during their stay at the center. She was genuinely happy for her barista who, to her knowledge, never had a boyfriend since the creation of the world. Becoming refugees could have some silver linings such as meeting new people. This could be her time to give dating another chance!

Cloud, on the other hand, was _genuinely_ surprised that Squall, known for his introvert nature, was eating and _actually_ interacting with someone, a girl no less. In his years of training under Dr. Kadowaki at the Garden, he never saw Squall do something like that. It was like a stunt— a daring stunt.

"Rinoa is actually with a boy!" Tifa excitedly whispered to Cloud.

"And Squall is actually with a girl." Cloud replied.

"Who?"

"Squall. That guy with Rinoa." He nodded at his direction. Squall was grinning as he spooned his scrambled eggs from his plate, listening to Rinoa talk about, guessing from her hand gestures, a big, interesting bird.

"Okay? So what's up with him?"

"He's one of those kids who barely talk to anyone." Cloud replied. "He's a good guy, good student. Top of his class and the like. He's the squad leader, as far as I know. But he's not really of a social person. It's surprising to see him be with someone."

"If that's the case, then looks like he's breaking out of his shell."

"Amazing how Rinoa could do it, then."

"It's natural for Rinoa."

"Hmm?"

Tifa faced him. "It's natural for Rinoa to bring the joy out of people. Her sunny personality can be contagious, and it's no wonder she could do things like this."

Cloud nodded. "Maybe we should leave?"

"Maybe." Tifa replied. "This moment is too precious to ruin. Where should we go?"

Cloud grinned.

* * *

Aaaaand where should Cloud and Tifa go? Where _do_ they go? That's up to you guys, because I'm writing a Squinoa fic here! Lol but we'll find out where in the next chapters. See you then!


	6. Her Father's Eyes

**Disclaimer** : Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

 **Author's Note** : Sorry about the delay in the update. Been busy with things and I'm writing a new story that you guys could check out. It's "Best of Honor", a wedding fic featuring Sephiroth. Lol anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will get more exciting in the next ones, I promise! Remember to RnR!

* * *

Zell wondered why they haven't seen Squall or Rinoa at their morning tent for the past few days, but there always seemed to be a pot of coffee ready for them (to Seifer's delight).

"No more mudwater!" he'd say.

They seemed to be always missing them.

Quistis was made aware of Squall's unfavorable encounter with Rinoa in the stockroom. When she received a copy of Squall's reports, she realized that there had only been 800 loaves, just as what Selphie expected.

Quistis showed Selphie the tablet with the list of all the items. "Are you sure this is Squall's count? 800?"

"Yeah." Selphie replied. "When Rinoa walked out, I left Squall to count!"

"Rinoa counted 950, though. Squall would find that to be a major miscalculation."

"That's what he said. That's also what worked Rinoa up."

Quistis shrugged as she tucked her tablet under her arm. "Well at least the report on the count came from Squall himself."

"Who's in charge of the stockroom later?"

"It should be Seifer." said Quistis. "But he wouldn't allow that. So I guess it would have to be me."

"Okay." Selphie nodded. "I'll cover your squad patrol today then."

"Thanks Selphie."

After leaving the office, Quistis and Selphie parted ways, the latter heading to the usual area where they briefed the cadets of the day's patrol. She stopped at her steps when the gates of Balamb Garden suddenly opened at an untimely hour. She squinted only to see a brown car emerging. What's more, their Headmaster Cid was standing by the gate, welcoming the visitor with a smile. Selphie walked towards its slowly, curious to whom it belonged. It sure wasn't the Balamb Garden's, so it must be an outsider. Nobody was allowed to go out or in, so he must be someone with the authority to do so.

Or a SeeD.

The driver stepped out and Selphie could tell by his looks that he was just about her age. He was towering in his height, and was also wearing a SeeD uniform, affirming her second guess about his authority. However, he adorned his wardrobe with a brown cowboy hat on top of his long wavy brown ponytail. He gave the Headmaster a salute before easing up, and spoke to him casually. Cid laughed along with him as he read a white paper handed to him.

Cid glanced up and noticed Selphie approaching them. "Ah, Selphie, good morning."

The man looked at her with his kind emerald eyes and tipped his hat at her in greeting.

Not looking at the visitor, Selphie made a salute at Cid. She noticed how Cid gently folded the paper and hid it in his pocket.

"I'd like you to meet Irvine Kinneas." Cid placed a hand to the other man's shoulder. "He's a SeeD from Galbadia Garden and he's here for a mission. Irvine, this is Selphie Tilmitt."

Irvine reached out a hand wearing a flirtatious smirk.

Selphie ignored him. "Headmaster, what is he here for?"

She could tell by the change in Cid's expression as he looked at Irvine that she wasn't supposed to know. "I'm afraid the details of his mission are a little confidential."

"I don't understand."

"There's no need to worry about it Selphie." Cid assured. "But it is also my duty to follow the Gardens' Code to accommodate visiting SeeDs. He will stay here for as long as required."

"Besides, the more the merrier!" Irvine said.

Selphie's eyes travelled from Irvine's head to toe under furrowed brows before turning around and leaving.

Cid scratched the back of his head. "I apologize for the behavior of my Selphie. She can be a little cautious with strangers especially at times like this."

"Don't worry about it," said Irvine. "I'm liking it here already!"

* * *

Rinoa hasn't seen Squall since they parted ways from their breakfast. He had to go for his daily patrol with the cadets, and they were stationed at the southern part of Balamb. Rinoa thanked him for eating with her, and she watched him march to their usual convening area. Deriving from her experience when she helped out in the stockroom, she knew they wouldn't be back until late in the afternoon.

She had nothing else to do, and she was craving for some company. Tifa had been missing since the morning, and she was beginning to wonder _where_ exactly did she and Cloud go to everyday? And what were they doing? Rinoa was beginning to envy how Tifa seemed to be enjoying their stay at the Garden. Biggs and Watts too were nowhere in sight, and maybe they also found new friends? The only friends she made were the SeeDs and Cloud, and they were all busy.

While taking a walk around the center, she observed some of the refugees who by this time had found a way to entertain themselves. Some gathered empty wooden boxes and barrels, and sang melodies as a small band. The children played at the provided playground, and some of them played soccer with a makeshift ball that she wasn't sure bounced. She sat on one of the empty benches and recalled her conversation with Squall that morning. He was silent the whole time while listening to her stories. He would give her the usual nods and his short replies here and there, but he barely spoke about anything. He just let her talk, and he listened. She knew he listened, she could see it in his eyes and his smile.

Oh, and his smile. The image of him smiling played in Rinoa's mind in an endless loop. She was glad she told him more about the chocobos and demonstrated their appearances to him that earned her a grin at the very least. At least she was sure he found that part amusing.

"Why wouldn't you talk though?" Rinoa wondered in a whisper. She couldn't understand. Did Squall join her just to make it up to her? Why bother eating with her? Why was she expecting something more from someone like Squall?

"Who wouldn't talk?"

Rinoa jumped at the male voice that came out of nowhere. She looked to her side and found the familiar cowboy hat.

"Irvine?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "Why hello there, Rin."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes.

"Why are the ladies in the place not happy to see me?"

"I know why you're here." Rinoa pointed a finger at him. "Don't you _dare_ follow me."

Irvine put his hands up. "It's you're Dad. He paid me to follow you."

"That doesn't mean you have to watch me 24/7. Just keep your distance, if you want to keep what's little left in our friendship."

"Ouch," he slapped his chest, feigning hurt. "That's mean."

"Give me my privacy. Okay?"

"Alright. Alright."

Rinoa relaxed and turned away from him.

"Your Dad brought you stuff by the way."

She turned back to him. "Really? What stuff?"

"You'll see." Irvine stood up, his head bowed slightly. "They're already in your tent."

Rinoa's eyes widened. "You know where my tent is?"

Irvine looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "Good day, Rinoa."

She leaned a little backwards. He just got here, and Irvine already knew where her tent was? He was good at tracking because he was a SeeD, that much she knew. But how was she supposed to keep a safe distance from him? To at least give her some space to do what she wanted to do? She really didn't need any eyes watching her every movement. But her Dad sent her and he was already here. There was literally nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Having a clear mind (and conscience) made Squall perform better in his battles against monsters in his day's patrol. He could tell by the number of potions he had to use.

After slicing the last imp with his gunblade, he looked around. No sign of monsters left. They began to dwindle as the days passed, and that was a good sign of progress.

"That's all of it for now." Squall told the cadets. "Let's go back to the Garden."

He and his squad boarded the truck and one of the cadets cast a Protect spell on the vehicle as they always did. Squall sat, looking at their tracks as the truck moved. Even at a relaxed state, he was still wary of any sign of the monsters they may have left alive. He couldn't risk any following them to the Garden. An infiltration was possibly one of the worst screw ups they could do in their patrol. Many lives would be at risk.

He looked at his cadets. Was anyone waiting for them? Have they also made friends following the rescue mission? He sure made one.

Rinoa.

Squall only meant to apologize with his poor attempt to make coffee. And the morning after, he was surprised to see that Rinoa was also there. He was careful with his answers and tried to be nicer. Judging from her expressions, he did pretty well, and even agreed to eat breakfast with her. He wasn't a fan of talking and too much interaction, but with Rinoa, she made it all too natural. He would sometimes catch himself smiling at her stories. He felt bad for his short replies, but it was all he could manage. After all, he wasn't planning on making another round of the whole interaction. He'd very much rather end it like that and get it all out of the way.

When they got back at the Garden, he went straight to his dormitory and brought with him his black shirt, jeans, and towel. His duty was over for the day and he had the chance to be finally by himself at the shower room.

He stepped into his shower and let the warm water flow on against his skin, washing away the day's traces of his battles. When he was done, he wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out of his cubicle. He looked at the foggy mirror, the same one Rinoa was wiping when she first arrive in the Garden. That girl was very much prone to clumsy mistakes that he avoided like a disease. And because of her, _he_ was also starting to make his own mistakes. The more he saw her, the more he messed up.

When he woke up the next morning, he was looking over at the coffee tent and contemplated if he wanted to go in. But then, if Rinoa was there, he would have to face her and talk to her.

He sighed. He'd rather leave it with a good closure and an apology before anything happened again. Deciding to skip the day's coffee, he went straight to the convening area to meet the day's squad.

Zell was the first one to arrive. "You're early."

Squall didn't reply to his greeting while still leaning against the metal fence. His friend joined him.

Zell took a deep breath and stretched his arms. "Man, you can always count on Rinoa's coffee. It's got a good kick in it." He turned to the still silent Squall. "There's still some left for you. You can still go and get some before Seifer finishes it."

"Let him."

Zell pushed himself away from the fence, looking at Squall. "That's a sudden change of mood for someone who waited for Rinoa at the tent for the past two days."

Squall glared at him. "None of your business."

"Hey man, no need to be annoyed at me. It's too early in the morning for you to be mean again. Chill!"

 _I do not chill,_ Squall replied mentally.

Selphie arrived next. She bent forward to take a look at Squall's face which was almost covered by his hair. "Oi, Squall, Rinoa's at the tent."

"So?"

"Aren't you going to say hi? She was looking for you."

Squall stayed silent.

"Hey Squall." Quistis called, following behind Selphie.

Squall shot her a look. "What? Are you going to ask me about Rinoa too?"

"Geez, Squall, we just got here." Seifer replied for Quistis who was giving Squall a puzzled look. "What's up with you?"

Squall pushed himself up from the fence. "C'mon. Let's get this patrol over with."

Seifer looked at Zell for answers but he just shrugged.

* * *

They were told during one of their classes that when the trees were steady and silent against the blowing wind, danger was imminent. Birds don't stay on their habitat when a predator was looming around. As they entered the forest of Balamb, Squall already noticed how the trees were still. He narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Stop." he said.

Nida, one of his comrades, tapped the roof on the driver's side. "Stop!"

"Shh!" Squall froze on his spot and the squad followed suit. There was definitely something around, and it was not the usual monster, else there would still be some of the animals left roaming around.

"Squall!"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the panicked voice Nida, and was met by an arm with a black claw. He dodged the unexpected attack, just as when the driver hit the gas and Squall fell forward. he regained his balance and stood up, drawing his gunblade. Nida was casting fire spells at the Death Claw that took big, jumping steps towards them. It was fast on its tracks, racing against their vehicle. Reaching the fleeing SeeDs, it jumped and buried its spider-like claws at the sides of the truck before landing in front of them.

Nida cast another fira spell. "Squall! What should we do?"

"Keep driving!" Squall called after the driver before running towards the creature with his gunblade on his side. He swung his sword across the Death Claw's chest, and it cried in pain as it bled from the deep gash. It swayed one of its claws to Squall who jumped and dodged the attack. Midair, he swung his gunblade towards the creature again and pulled the trigger of his weapon, producing red balls of fire that exploded upon contact on the enemy.

He landed and looked over his shoulder as the Death Claw roared cries of pain from his attack. He stood up and turned around just as one of the claw-arms collided with his head in one heavy thud.

* * *

"Who are you waiting for?"

Rinoa jumped on her seat, almost spilling her own cup of coffee at the sound of Irvine's voice behind her. "I told you to stay away from me!"

"You're alone. I'm alone. You're lonely, I'm lonely too."

"Who told you I'm lonely? Please get away from me."

"By the way, do you know that Selphie girl?" asked Irvine.

Rinoa turned around to look at Irvine. "Selphie?"

"Cute girl with brown hair flicked at all sides?"

"I know her, what about her?"

"Would you do me a favor and-"

"No." Rinoa turned around swiftly.

"If we get together, I'll probably leave you alone."

"Probably?"

"Because I won't have any more time and attention for you!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "As if…"

"Rinoa!" Tifa called, running to her and Irvine.

Though her voice sounded urgent, Irvine couldn't keep himself from examining Tifa's (extremely) curvy figure and attractive angelic face. Fortunately, she was too focused on Rinoa to see his oggling eyes, nor was he even sure she noticed him at all.

"Rinoa, Squall's in the infirmary!"

Rinoa's eyes widened. "What?!"

Irvine unfolded his arms and frowned. "Who's Squall?"

It was only then Tifa saw him. "Who are you?"

Rinoa glanced at Irvine then turned back to Tifa and shook her head. "He's nothing, he's just-"

"Rinoa, who's Squall?" Irvine pressed.

Reluctantly, Rinoa looked at him, so was Tifa. "A friend. A good friend."

"Was he the one you were waiting for?"

Rinoa's eyes fell, her expressions softened.

"Well," Tifa held Rinoa's arms. "Squall's in the infirmary with Cloud. We could go visit him."

"What happened?"

"Some incident during the patrol."

Rinoa looked at Irvine before running into into the building with Tifa. Irvine leaned against the wall again and pushed his hat slightly forward, covering much of his face.

"In just two days of staying here and things are already happening." he smirked.


End file.
